Tauriel
| current_allies = | current_enemies = }} Tauriel is a mystirious tribute from District 7. She is the most beautiful being that has ever entered the games – but will her beauty save her or be her death? Biography In the most ancient part of the forest of district 7 stood once a willow mighty and strong. It was known as the home of a young maiden. Her voice was sweet and light as the summer day. Her hair was red like fire, her eyes an emerald green. Her beauty was unheard and with skin as the moon she danced around her ancient willow by night time. Her hair was tight to the very tree a bond forever to exist. Many men, hunter as poet, came to the willow tree in hope of her becoming their wife. All she sent away with the words that she wed them never because never could she leave the green land of her birth. Then along came a fierce man with his axe. He took down her beloved willow even though she cried. And with force and evilness he claimed her and brought her towards his village. She followed him but outside the forest she collapsed upon the earth. She faded into a moonshining flower, glowing for just one eve. He could not take from the forest what was never mend to leave. But from the flower raised the daughter of the willow maid. With her hair as red as fire and eyes emerald green she had the body of a grown woman. She stayed where the forest meets the village; build a house in the trees and found her food, recourses and friends in the forest – never to be in contact with mankind. The villages judged her to be the age of 18 – and never aging she was forced to be a part of the reapings every year since her birth. Hundred years passed before her name was reaped and she faced her fait with a strong mind. Once again, man tried to take away what belonged in the forest. But she would not give up without fight and one day she would find her way back to the forest of her ancestors may it be in body or soul! Appearance With hair the colour of fire, emerald green eyes and skin of the moonlight she is her mother’s daughter. Her features are as light and elegant as her unheard beauty. Her way of speaking is ancient and old-fashioned as her mother’s willow. Even thought she is more than a hundred years old she still has the features of a young woman around the age of 18. She is dressed in green clothes made of materials of the forest. As a corset she uses bark from trees and her hair is braided in a different way every day. Personality She is a proud and notable young woman with the wisdom and thoughts of an ancient being. She values the nature above all, as the nature is the closes she comes to a family. Because of this she’s a vegetarian, as killing her family would ruin her. On the other hand she doesn’t share any bond to mankind and wouldn’t have any problems with killing them. After all it would just be nothing but a small revenge for all of their kills upon her family. She has a deep hate to mankind but if someone should succeed in befriending her, she would do anything for him or her, as she is a very loyal person. Strengths Knowledge of plants and nature, Climbing fast and steady, Living on her own, Speed, Agility, Fair judgement, Fierce fighter, Never ageing or dying of old age, Her beauty, Ancient knowledge. Dreams Live in her forest without being disturbed by mankind. Weaknesses Trust in mankind, Small, Physical strength, Combat, Not nature/forest terrain, Pride, Doesn’t have much knowledge of the world of men. Fears Never returning to the nature. Category:Characters (HG) Category:District 7 Residents (HG) Category:Tributes (HG) Category:Females Category:Reaped (HG)